


Falling In Love Wasn't Part Of The Job

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, a bit of comfort, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Daichi hires Suga to help assist him in his neko veterinary office. Suga hides the fact that he's a neko. Terushima wants Suga to be happy and Kuroo isn't much help





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story starts off in a pet store, cuz honestly, that'd be boring. Not spelled checked, so sorry for mistakes.  
> Kuroo is most likely going to make an appearance in every fic.

Daichi smiles to himself as he turns the closed sign to open. He looks around his small shop, pleased that his little Neko Vet

 is now popular. Daichi reads the paper, sitting at the front desk, waiting for either walk-ins or his appointments.

An hour after opening, the door chimes. He looks up to see Kuroo in the doorway, smiling big. “Daichi!”

“Tetsurou, I told you before, I am not going on a date with you.”

Kuroo shakes his head laughing. “That’s not what I’m after. I’m over that anyways. You’re married to your work.”

“I am not.” He grumbles. “But do tell, why are you here?”

“I was wondering if having a neko is hard.”

“Oh, so you’re getting one?”

“Maybe. Tsukki has one, but he’s no help.”

“How so?”

“Tsukki is salty and sassy. I asked him a few questions and he told me just to come here.”

“Well, I’ll try to help. I just examine them.”

“That’s another problem, you’re too lonely here. You should get one.”

“Kuroo, I told you before, I just can’t go pick one out and hope I like them.” Daichi flicks his wrist around.

“I know. Anyways, nekos are expensive aren’t they? I did the math and it’ll be like a year before I get enough to cover everything.” Kuroo sighs.

“Yea, plus medical expenses.”

“Oh Daichi, here I thought I would get free service. I am your best friend.”

“Actually, Asahi is, but nice try.”

“I’m hurt Daichi.” Kuroo pouts, wiping away fake tears. “I don’t think I can go on.”

“You always were overly dramatic.”

“Ouch, now I’m really hurt.” Kuroo chuckles.

The door opens, Terushima walking through, holding a cat carrier.

“Daichi! I brought Kou-chan!”

“Great.” Daichi looks in the carrier to see the silver furred cat. “Staying in cat form?”

“Yea, I don’t know why.” Terushima smiles.

“Well, it’s easier to do a check-up.” Daichi smiles. “Although it’s the third time already. I would love to see what Kou-chan looks like in his other form.”

“I’m sure you’ll see if soon enough.”

The check-up goes nicely, Kuroo leaves halfway through it after asking Terushima questions about owning a neko. Daichi gives the cat a small treat before petting his head.

“I’m getting some flea medicine tomorrow if you’d like. This stuff is supposed to be better than the other stuff. If you’d like to try it.” Daichi offers.

“Sounds great.”

~~

Terushima sets the carrier down, opening it up. Kou-chan walks out, shifting to his human form.

“Koushi, why won’t you let Daichi see you like this?” Terushima asks, not bothered that Suga is standing naked.

Suga smiles. “It’s fun this way.”

“Or is it because you like Daichi?” Terushima smirks, watching Suga’s face.

“That’s crazy, a neko falling for a human that isn’t his owner.”

“You didn’t exactly deny it.” Terushima points out, flopping down on the couch.

Suga opens his mouth, then shuts it. He opens it again. “I just find Daichi interesting. His personality is different from yours.”

“We’re too different. Daichi and I use to date, but we both wanted different things.”

Suga sits next to Terushima. “I’m sorry.” He says softly, not knowing this.

“It happened years ago. We’re better off friends.” Terushima laughs. “Really Suga, I’m not upset about it.”

“I believe you.”

“Anyways, I want you to pick up the medicine anyways. Go at 12 to grab it.”

“I can do that.”

~~

Daichi tapes the small sign, reading that he’s on lunch, to the front door. He jumps when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, mouth dropping slightly. The man in front of him was like an angel. A black beanie resting on his head, with silver curls popping out. A beauty mark by his right eye. Light blue scarf wrapped lightly around his neck, with a black coat on.

The man giggles. “Are you ok?”

Daichi clears his throat. “Yea, sorry. Can I help you?”

“I was picking up medicine for Yuuji.”

“Ah right. Sorry, I was going to lunch.”

“Oh, could I join you? I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Sure. I’m Daichi.”

“Call me Suga.”

Daichi smiles. Beautiful name for an angel.

“Thank you.” Suga smiles.

 _I said that out loud?_ “Uh…” Daichi stutters.

“It’s ok. I get that a lot.”

“I-It’s true.”

“So, where are we headed?”

“Just a small café up here. It’s nothing special.”

They enter the café, inhaling the smell of coffee and sandwiches. They order (Daichi buys, insisting it’s his treat for making Suga wait to pick up the package) and they sit down in front of the window.

“So, you know Terushima?” Daichi asks, making conversation.

“Yea, we’re close I guess. I’m living with him.”

“I see. He never mentioned a roommate before.”

“Yea, he doesn’t talk about me much.”

“Usually he talks about anyone. Not in a bad way, like in a good way.”

“I know. Yuuji is a good person.” Suga laughs.

 _Beautiful laugh too._ “I grew up with that guy. Always a wild one.” Daichi shakes his head. “Enough about that party animal. What do you do for a living?”

“Nothing right now. I’m looking for a job right now.” Suga lies. He loves how easy it is to lie.

“Ah, what kind of job are you looking for?”

“I don’t know. Something.”

“Would you be interested in working for me?” Daichi asks.

Suga’s eyes widened.

“I don’t need an answer right away. I just needed an assistant. All you would do is make appointments or hand me things I need.”

“I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

When Terushima gets home that night, Suga almost tackles him in the door way.

“I know you missed me, but this is new.” Terushima laughs.

“I got a job offer.” Suga smiles big.

“Really? Awesome.” Terushima smiles, knowing that places won’t hire any nekos to work for them. “With who?”

“Daichi.”

“That works out great. You could help out with nekos since you would know more than him.”

Suga’s smile disappears. “He doesn’t know I’m a neko.”

“Suga, you can’t hide it from him forever.”

“I know.” Suga looks down.

“Look, if you want to take the offer, you can. But if Daichi asks about you, I’m not lying to him.”

“Thanks Yuuji.”

~~

Suga excitedly knocks on the door, an hour before the shop opens. He’s dressed in jeans and a grey shirt, with his coat, along with his beanie and scarf. He’s glad the cold is slowly getting cold, as he has an excuse for wearing a hat for the next few months. Daichi opens the door, surprised to see him.

“Suga?”

“Daichi!” Suga cries out, louder and happier than necessary. “Sorry, it’s just…I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Oh, great.” Daichi smiles, letting Suga enter.

“This place is so nice.” Suga says, removing his scarf and coat. He turns to Daichi, silently asking where to put them.

“Oh, those can just go upstairs. Don’t forget your hat.” Daichi says, showing Suga the way upstairs.

“Oh, sorry, but can I keep it on? My hair is at that awkward length right now; you know?”

Daichi chuckles. “I haven’t dealt with that problem, but I understand.”

“Thanks.” Suga smiles big, following Daichi upstairs.

Suga looks around the place. It’s small, but nice and cozy. Kitchen, connecting into the living, leading to one bedrooms and a bathroom.

“This place is nice and homey.” Suga comments, hanging his coat and scarf in the closet.

“Yea, it’s nice. Gets a little lonely sometimes.”

“I don’t like being alone.” Suga says.

“Um…well, you’re not alone right now, right?” Daichi awkwardly offers, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suga smiles at him. “Yea, I’m not.”

They go back downstairs, Daichi showing Suga where everything is. The day passes quickly, the two getting along great. Suga does inventory, Daichi telling Suga what everything does, not expecting him to remember everything on the first day. Suga remembers it all, surprising Daichi. Suga cleans the shop, noticing that it’s bigger than he thought. The small waiting room and front desk. Four examine rooms, along with two bedrooms to hold overnight nekos. At the end of the day, Terushima enters the shop.

“Daichi! Suga!”

“Terushima, you better not make a mess like last time.” Daichi warns.

“That was one time!”

“What happened?” Suga asks, smirking.

“Right after I put everything away after opening, Terushima slipped and slammed into the wall, knocking everything down.”

“That was over five years ago!” He yells, arms in the air.

“I’m never going to let you forget it.”

“Hey, I fixed it, didn’t I?”

“The damage was already done.” Daichi sighs, shaking his head.

“Anyways, Suga, let’s go. I have takeout in the car.” Terushima heads towards the door. “Bye Daichi!”

The two head back, Terushima talking about his day. When they get back to the apartment, Terushima asks about Suga’s day.

“I thought working with him would be fine, but he wears shirts that are too tight and shows off his muscles. Even his pants. I swear Yuuji, those thighs.” Suga complains as he stuffs his mouth with noodles.

“You know, back on the volleyball team, we called him Thighchi.”

Suga laughs. “I should call him that.”

“So, other than Daichi’s muscles, you somehow managed to fall more in love with the doctor?” Terushima asks, a devious grin on his face.

Suga blushes. “Well…I have no comment.”

“So it’s true?”

Silence.

“Suga, it’s ok to fall for him. Hell, I did.” Terushima laughs. “Seriously, I know it’s early, but if Daichi wants to date you, I’ll be ok with it.”

“He won’t date a neko.” Suga mumbles.

“How do you know?”

Suga presses his lips together, not saying anything.

“My point exactly. If he hated nekos, he would have become a veterinarian for them.”

“I guess so…”

“Don’t rush into this Suga.” Terushima advises.

~~

Over the next few months, Suga and Daichi have reached the point in their work where they know what the other is thinking. Outside work, they grab lunch together and when Terushima doesn’t pick Suga up, Daichi makes dinner in his kitchen upstairs. The two learn just about everything about each other, only a few occasions where Suga has to lie. To Daichi, it feels like Suga is another childhood friend. Even Asahi and Suga get along, which makes Daichi happier.

Another visitor pops in as Daichi and Suga cook dinner.

“Ah, and here I thought I was done seeing cats tonight.” Daichi teases as Kuroo walk in, laptop case in hand.

“Ooh ha ha.” Kuroo rolls his eyes, getting his laptop out and opening it up. “This is very dire Daichi.”

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what shop to buy my neko at. Each shop has different ones. And I don’t wanna waste my time going from shop to shop.” Kuroo gestures to the many tabs opened on his laptop.

“Well, first off, what are you looking for in a neko?” Suga asks, leaning over the table to get a better look at the screen.

“Someone who isn’t loud, like me. And maybe calm. Short too.”

“Ok, we can work with this.” Suga says.

“Kuroo, I thought you were still saving money.” Daichi questions.

“I am, but some places will put the neko on hold until you pay it all off.”

Daichi doesn’t answer, going back to finish the curry. Kuroo and Suga bond over finding the right neko. In the end, Kuroo has no luck.

“Thanks anyways.” Kuroo musters up a smile.

Kuroo stays for dinner, long enough that Suga leaves first. Kuroo is about to leave when Daichi stops him.

“Kuroo wait. I need your help.”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“I really like Suga.” He mumbles.

Kuroo chuckles. “You need help with that? Just ask the guy out. You know he’s single.”

“I know. I just don’t know. We work together and what if things get awkward. I don’t want to fire him and…”

“Daichi stop.” Kuroo interrupts. “You’re over thinking things again.”

“I can’t help it. A million things could go wrong if I ask him out.” Daichi groans into his hands.

“Honestly Daichi. The way you two acted earlier, seemed like you were already a couple.”

“Really?”

“Yea, Suga stares at you a lot. Like, mostly your face or thighs. And I don’t blame him. Those thighs are to die for. Crush me with them anytime.” Kuroo winks.

“Kuroo.” Daichi hisses.

“Anyways, to me, it seems like Suga likes you.”

“You’re good with this stuff, yet you’re still single.” Daichi teases.

“Shut up.” Kuroo cries out. “Oikawa thinks it’s my hair.”

“Well, he might be right.”

“You too?!”

~~

“Suga, I think you should here for the night. The snowstorm picked up.” Daichi says, peeking out the window through the curtains.

“Are you sure? I hate to impose any longer.”

“Please Suga? I hate for you to get hurt or sick heading home. And Terushima could get into an accident.”

“Alright. I’ll call him. Could I use your phone?”

“Sure. It’s on the table. I’ll grab some blankets and make hot chocolate.” Daichi walks off into the kitchen.

“Yuuji, can I stay at Daichi’s? The storm is pretty bad.”

“Yea, go ahead. If you wanna stay an extra night or two in case something happens, let me know.”

Suga rolls his eyes, already seeing Terushima smirking and winking.

“Alright. Thanks.”

Daichi returns with blankets in his arms. He drops them on the coach next to Suga. “I also have an extra shirt and sweatpants for you. If you want.”

“That’d be great.”

“Alright. They’re in the bathroom.”

Suga walks off and Daichi goes back to the kitchen to finish the hot chocolate. Daichi comes back with two mugs, topped with mini marshmallows. He settles on the coach, both mugs on the coffee table. He drapes a blanket over him, setting some movie on the tv. Suga returns in a pair of sweats that hang off his hips, and a shirt too shirt, showing more of his collar bone. Along with his hat, which his fixes.

Daichi tears his eyes away from Suga. “You can take your hat off; you know?”

“My head is cold.” Suga smiles, joining Daichi on the couch.

“Fair enough. Your drink is getting cold also.”

Suga settles comfortably at Daichi’s side, sipping the hot chocolate and watching the boring movie. Daichi gets up to bring the empty mugs to the kitchen, Suga following behind only to realize that his socks slide against the wood floor. He smirks, sliding up and down the hallway. Daichi steps into the hallway, only for Suga to slide into his side. Daichi falls, bringing Suga with him to the floor. Daichi’s arms wrap around Suga’s waist, Suga landing on Daichi’s firm chest.

Daichi groans, lifting his head up to look at Suga. Suga also lifts his head, their noses bumping. Suga closes the small gap, pressing his lips to Daichi’s. Daichi kisses back, one arm tightening around Suga’s, his other hand moving to Suga’s hair, sliding under the beanie.

Daichi pulls away, taking the hat with him, revealing Suga’s cat ears. Suga sits up, going to move, but Daichi stops him.

“Suga wait.” Daichi begs.

Suga looks away, refusing to meet Daichi’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Suga, don’t be sorry. I…already knew you were a neko.”

“Y-You did...?”

“Yea, but that’s not the point. Why did you hide from me?”

“I…” Suga takes a deep breath, still not looking at Daichi’s. “I was afraid…you would treat me different.”

“Suga, it doesn’t to me if you’re a neko or not.”

“All my life, people have treated me different because what I am. Yuuji’s the first human to treat me like a person and not some pet. And, I wanted that with you too.”

“Suga, I would never treat you different because of who you are. You’re my friend…and I really like you Suga.”

“I like you to, b-but I can’t.” Tears start to form in Suga’s eyes.

“Is it Yuuji?”

“No, Yuuji is moving and I’m going with him. He’s my owner.” The tears fall harder. “We’re leaving in a few days. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Suga…” Daichi whispers, wiping the tears away. He embraces Suga, holding him tight. “It’s ok. I understand.”

“Daichi, please…I’m being selfish, but can we forget this conversation and go back to kissing? Even if it’s only for today.” Suga looks at Daichi with big sad eyes, still wet from tears.

“I’d like that too. Just answer me this.” Daichi says. Suga nods. “This whole time, you’ve been shoving your tail in your pants? Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

Suga giggles, reaching around and removing his tail from the sweatpants. “It’s not that bad.” The grey tail moves back and forth. “C-Can I…kiss you again?”

~~

When Suga wakes up the next morning, he smiles softly at the sight in front of him. Suga’s head rests on Daichi’s naked chest, one arm wrapped around Suga’s waist. Suga giggles, admiring Daichi’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi mumbles, slowly opening his eyes.

“Nothing.” Suga smiles, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s neck, right over the hickey he left the night before.

Daichi groans, rolling over to cover Suga’s body with his. Suga giggles again, until the weight becomes too much.

“D-Daichi…you’re too heavy.”

“Rude Koushi.” Daichi whispers in his ear. Suga’s ear twitch in response.

Suga makes a noise at the back of his throat. “N-no fair.” He pouts.

Daichi laughs, getting off of Suga. He puts on a pair of boxers, throwing another pair at Suga’s face.

“Hey.” Suga cries out, a big smile on his face.

“You need to go home before Terushima comes over here.” Daichi says, also putting on sweatpants.

“Fine you grump.” Suga pouts again, ears lying flat on his head.

“Adorable, but no.” Daichi chuckles, leaving the room.

Suga follows shortly after, boxers on. He sneaks up on Daichi, who has his back to Suga, busy making coffee, moving his tail to tickle the back of Daichi’s calf. Daichi tenses.

“Don’t be so tense Thighchi.” Suga’s voice is sweet in his ear.

“Hey now, I don’t have to make you coffee.” He teases, voice still groggy and rough. Suga hugs him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Suga…” He warns. Suga backs off, giggling again. Daichi sighs. “That giggle is too adorable for this early in the morning.”

“Too bad. I’m in a giggly mood.” Suga laughs, sitting down at the table. “Besides, you smell really good.”

“Yea, that’s not creepy at all.” Daichi rolls his eyes.

Daichi’s phone starts ringing, startling Suga. Daichi smiles quickly before leaving to retrieve it.

“Yes Terushima?”

“I need to talk to Suga.” Terushima’s chipper voice says.

 _How someone can be so happy so early?_ Daichi wonders, giving the phone to Suga.

“Yuuji, is something wrong?” Suga waits. “Ok, sure thing.” Suga hangs up, giving the phone to Daichi. “I uh…have to go. Yuuji wants me to help pack.”

“Oh, ok.” Daichi says softly, now sad.

Suga leaves, getting dressed in his own clothes. Daichi hands him a sweatshirt.

“I want you to have this. I know you like my smell.”

“Thanks Daichi.” Suga smiles softly, kissing Daichi. “I wish I could stay.”

“Me too.”

~~

The next day, Daichi opens his business alone. He never thought he would be this lonely after spending so much time with Suga. The place wasn’t the same with Suga’s lame jokes or his laugh filling the empty rooms. He sighs, sitting down at the front desk, writing a note to remind him about finding a new assistant.

The door opens, a loud voice echoing through the place.

“Daichi!!” Terushima yells, even though Daichi is in the same room.

“Please don’t yell.” Daichi sighs.

“Well, I’m sure Suga told you, but I’m moving.”

“I’m aware.”

“And, well…the place I’m moving into doesn’t allow nekos.”

“What about Suga? You can’t just abandon him.”

“I’m getting there.” Terushima pulls some papers from his back pocket. “I was wondering, since you two get along so great….if you would take over ownership of Suga.”

Daichi gasps. “A-Are you sure?”

“Yea. I’ve been looking for someone to take him, but he found you. I already know you’ll take care of him. I couldn’t live with myself if I gave him to someone who wouldn’t treat him nice.”

“I’ll take Suga. I…love him.”

Terushima laughs. “Go sign these papers and he’s yours.” He heads towards the door. “I’m going to tell Suga the good news.”

Terushima walks out to the car, where Suga sits in the front seat patiently. He wanted to say goodbye to Daichi, but Terushima told him to wait. Suga gets out as soon as he saw Terushima.

“Suga wait.”

“Yuuji, please let me say goodbye.”

“Listen first. About our move. I don’t want you to think I don’t love you, but the apartment doesn’t allow nekos. So, I’ve been looking for someone to take you…and now, Daichi agreed to be your new owner.”

Suga stands, eyes wide and speechless.

“Suga, please say something.” Terushima laughs nervously.

Suga throws himself at Terushima, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I’ll miss you Yuuji.”

“I’ll miss you too. I know you’ll be happier here.”

Suga lets Terushima go.

“Go inside. I’ll bring your things inside.”

Suga runs inside, crashing into Daichi with a kiss and hug.

“Well that’s one way to say hi.” Daichi grins, holding Suga.

“I couldn’t help myself. I’m so happy.”

“Me too Suga.” Daichi smiles.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Terushima drops Suga’s bags. “Koushi, come say goodbye.” He holds his arms out, smiling big.

“Of course.” Suga hugs him. “You better stay in touch with me.” He says.

“Anything for my favorite kitty.” Terushima ruffles Suga’s hair.

“I’ll take care of Suga.”

“Good.” Terushima nods.  “I’ll come back and visit of course. Bye.”

Terushima leaves, the two watch him drive off. Suga turns to Daichi, kissing him again.

“Suga, we have all the time to kiss now.”

“I know.” Suga giggles. “I love you Daichi.”

“I love you too Koushi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about Terushima. He gets a new apartment and adopts two nekos named Kazuma Bobata and Takeharu Futamata and they all fall in love. i couldn't leave poor Yuuji without anyone.
> 
> next one my list of fics  
> 1\. Kagehina  
> 2\. Tsukkiyama  
> 3\. Yakulev  
> 4\. Iwaoi  
> 5\. Kyōtani and Yahaba
> 
> If you want another paring, let me know


End file.
